The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relates to user interfaces, and, more specifically, to graphical user interfaces for gaming systems.
Currently, examples of computing devices include tablet computers such as iPads, and smart phones, including Apple's iPhone®, Google's Android® phone, and Symbian® phones. These computing devices have extremely user-friendly interfaces, for enabling easy and quick interaction with users thereof. Most of these devices incorporate touch-sensitive screens for receiving users' inputs and facilitate smooth user interaction. Gaming software is employed in many of these devices for leisure purposes. An important aspect of a gaming system is an ease with which a user can enter desired inputs and interact with the user interface of the device on which he/she plays a game. For devices that lack a touch-screen facility incorporated therein, the only possible ways of interaction of the user while playing a game on such devices, is by clicking an associated mouse, using associated keyboard functions/keys to operate, or using associated joysticks. The experience with the ‘point and click’ or ‘joystick’ incorporated in many lower-grade electronic devices is incompatible and often time consuming, while playing a game. Specifically, there are specific games where a user/player needs to use clicking, pointing, tapping and dragging operations frequently, and often at different spots, which is hard to operate through a mouse or a joystick. For example, in a typical gaming environment, where a user obtains points by building blocks on certain spatial locations of the gaming interface, operations like tapping and clicking multiple times, degenerates the screen, and often deteriorates it by producing scratches or dirt, for example, in cases where clicking operation is performed through fingers on a touch-sensitive screen.
Therefore, considering the aforementioned problems, there exists a need for a better and highly congenial graphical user interface for a gaming system, while playing a game on a computing device.
Accordingly, it would desirable to provide a user interface and system that solves at least some of the problems identified above.